


i might as well be over the moon

by remiulle



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chrom is a Dork, Comfort/Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepiness, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiulle/pseuds/remiulle
Summary: Chrom hadn't yet grown accustomed to the funny-feeling knots he got in his stomach every time Robin looked him in his eyes, or opened his mouth to speak in that velvety, saccharine tone of his. It made him queasy to consider it. However, after he unintentionally awoke Robin from a well-needed nap, he might have walked into something that he couldn't keep backing away from, even if he tried.In short, Robin helps Chrom confront his feelings. All while seated on their shoddy little dorm bed.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	i might as well be over the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone digs a cute lil college au so I wrote this. God they're so soft I literally can't. I hope u enjoy this brahrhahra (´ ε ` )♡
> 
> Title is from the song "Over the Moon" by the Marías. Great band, you should check them out! Chill bedroom pop type stuff.

Chrom exhaled a bitter breath as he leaned his fatigued body into the key that unlocked the door to his and Robin’s dorm. He had been out what felt like all day, since 5 in the evening; he drew his weary eyes to his phone to examine the time—was it really 12 AM? He remembered offering for Robin to come with him, it was Saturday, he deserved a night out. He said, _of course no_ , his copy of My Ántonia in his lap and eyes glued to his laptop.

Chrom had learned over time not to get frustrated with the English major. He tended to stick to his bed and his desk, a hermit consumed by his work. As Chrom entered the room, he expected to see Robin feverishly working, or tuning out any environmental clamor with his pair of noise-cancelling headphones.

What Chrom walked into was not at all what he anticipated.

Robin was sprawled on top of his bed, dormant. He hadn’t even bothered to cover himself up with a blanket. Chrom had to stop himself from flipping on the overhead lights; he had known too well that Robin was a light sleeper. But it almost shocked the older man; sure, he hadn’t seen Robin sleeping lately, but he almost never snoozed any earlier than 12 AM.

A snippet of a memory from the morning conjured in Chrom’s head:

_“Just call me if you need anything.”_

_“Alright, I might take a nap then.”_

How long had Robin been asleep?

Chrom still had his hand wrapped around the door handle, terrified to shut it. Robin’s head was nestled between a pillow and his arms; his arms, they had those little creases that you got when you slept really, really well. His legs nearly hung off of the bedded mattress, which was almost shaped like a square with how wide it was. Chrom remembered buying the shitty thing with Robin at his side, who was just excited about how bouncy it was. He was always fascinated with the sensation of bouncing… it was precious. Chrom also noted the headphones that rested untouched on top of Robin’s phone, which were both half engulfed by a discarded pillow. It looked as though Robin had been listening to music, but he removed the headset sometime during an intermission interrupting his sleep.

What do you do in this situation? Chrom would beat himself up if even a single tiptoe woke up the slumbering student. Instead, he resorted to allowing the door to lean just barely open so he didn’t have to risk shutting it and making the click that would reverb infinitely in this particular situation. Chrom slipped out of his boots and lay them just outside the threshold. His socks scarcely muting his footsteps against the wood, he made his way to his side of the dorm room. Just as he reached for his laptop, and he presumed he had exquisitely sidestepped the awakening of Robin, he heard a muffling of sheets.

 _Oh shit_. Chrom was going to pretend he didn’t hear that, not at all.

He couldn’t help but steal a glimpse at Robin as he stretched over the top of the bed. Maybe he was still asleep. But Chrom seriously doubted it.

Every time Chrom laid his eyes on the boy with silver hair, he had been submitted to these fluttery nerves that inflamed the back of his neck. He always felt a giddy elation whenever Robin queried about his day, or when Robin surprised Chrom with takeout, or when Robin asked for help with an assignment. Chrom felt like his whole body was a sensitive fuse; everywhere Robin touched burned at the stimuli, but even if the two weren’t in direct contiguity, Chrom couldn’t help but feel an overpowering ignition in his chest.

Watching Robin thrash awake was no different.

Chrom, in complete honesty, was intimidated by these alien feelings. He didn’t understand them; he almost didn’t want to. He wasn’t known to be a softie or a submissive type, but he felt like a slave to his own emotions when he was around Robin. How was he expected to act normally when his brain consumed all sort of sense and reason from his head? He would even go as far as to call himself dense and awkward around his roommate.

This, however, didn’t still make him endlessly comfortable around Robin. All of this didn’t matter when they were still best friends. But, were they? Chrom hated the notion, but he figured that his brain might’ve made him… _hate_ him, or something. Almost as if his conscience was telling him to stay away from Robin. It left a horrible taste in his mouth just considering it, but Chrom was trying to own up to the truth, trying to live with what was objectively right.

Maybe he needed to ignore his thoughts. He couldn’t have tears prick his eyes when he was just sitting on his bed, watching his best friend stir, and blaspheming the presumptions in his head.

Chrom heard a low grunt come from the body asleep on the other bed in the room. It was official; Robin was awake. Vigilance overtook Chrom as he watched Robin’s meticulous and dreary motions as he attempted to sit himself up. An unnamed force almost pushed Chrom up from his nest of a bed and told him to help Robin get up. It’s not like he needs help, though, was what rang through his head. It didn’t matter, either way. He shifted, got to his feet, and hunched over Robin’s bed. The scramble of white hair and oversized clothing turned away from the towering student, burying his head back into his arms. Chrom didn’t want to feel as though he was dealing with a child. As content as he was that Robin was sleeping, the deepening bags contouring Robin’s eyes said enough. He had been asleep for a couple hours longer than what could be considered a nap.

Chrom tenderly gripped Robin under his arms, and he was immediately met with a chortle. It bubbled and sizzled in Chrom’s ears, and he almost begged to hear that goofy laugh again.

“Sit up, will you?” Chrom requested with a smile on his face. Robin groaned yet again and shut his eyes, giving into the blue-haired student’s grasp. He pushed himself up to sit against his headboard. Nabbing a pillow that lay haphazard on Robin’s bed, Chrom stuffed it between the straight-backed bed frame and the slumped-over boy.

Chrom kneeled beside the bed, which was fairly close to ground-level. Their budget wasn’t phenomenal, so the two had to settle for some less than on-par beds. He then looked down at his right hand, and immediately flustered up at the sight of where he had let it linger, so unsystematically. It had slid down to rest on Robin’s forearm; Chrom had genuinely not noticed how it just sat there without his permission. He flicked his eyes away from the sight before ripping the hand away, placing it behind his neck, and knotting the disheveled hair that sat there.

He strengthened his smile before asking, “How long have you been asleep for?”

Yet another grumble met Chrom’s question. Robin shrugged. “I’on know. Maybe, like…” He paused for a second, looking away, counting in his head. “Seven hours?” Robin said, eyeing Chrom, with guilt tinging his gaze. It made the older want to shake his head and rub the other’s knuckles, tell him, _you deserve it, you little insomniac_. He hated how much he deprived himself of sleep at times. Though, Chrom didn’t take it all to be on purpose. 

As much as he hated to admit it, Chrom felt a smoldering urge to put his hand back where it was just a second ago; he wanted to feel Robin now, and he wanted to comfort him in his bed. Shunning his nerves, he opened his mouth. His senses clogged his throat, though, and nothing came out. His gaze was down, and he tried to ignore the leap in his heart as he raised his eyes for just a moment to look at Robin, who was now squinting curiously at the person kneeling at his bedside. Words clawed at his windpipe, but his head told him to act first, and make noise of his thoughts later.

Now was when Chrom didn’t know what to do. He hoped the silence wasn’t too uncomfortable. He sort of just waited for Robin to speak first. He looked as if he was in a haze, and wasn’t all there. Almost as if he was still asleep, and Chrom was all just a part of his livid dream.

“You didn’t have to move your hand, y’know,” Robin said, answering every prayer Chrom could’ve had. He didn’t know if he was filled with relief or panic, as both seemed viable options in this conversation.

“When was the last time you even slept that long?” Chrom attempted to veer away from the topic of his right hand by asking a question that was apathetic at most. He chuckled neurotically throughout his inquiry, and Robin just boiled with melodious giggles that lit up his hazel eyes.

He closed them for a second before shuffling to the corner of his bed and patting the spot beside him.

Chrom raised an eyebrow before understanding that Robin wanted him to sit at his side, on the bed. Gods, with how unfocused and distracted and droopy-eyed the other looked, it was fair to assume that he was more still in a dream state.

Chrom couldn’t argue, though… it didn’t seem unappealing to sit next to him, with how warm he looked and how cold Chrom felt. Robin pulled the rumpled sleeves of his sweatshirt down over his forearms. Chrom almost felt overdressed now, as he was still adorned in his jeans and favorite cream-toned flannel jacket. He removed the jacket, tossing it on the ground, just leaving a simple but faded, navy logo tee.

He built his courage and stood up, eyeing the spot beside Robin that called for him to just sit down. That was all he needed to do… sit down next to his friend on the same bed. Chrom wanted to come to his senses and realize how normal this was; it was just his insufferable brain making things dicey and embarrassing. He fought the impulsive habit to shake his head at his ridiculous thoughts and settled beside Robin, finally. They were sitting next to each other, warm on the wide bed. They both had enough room to sit without having a single finger graze the other; Chrom seemed to notice how Robin shifted a tick closer. His belly seemed to capsize, and Chrom tried his best to swallow his unwanted apprehension.

He didn’t really know what to do with himself; his hands sat awkwardly in his lap, and he sat a little stiff. His eyes wandered everywhere that wasn’t Robin.

That wasn’t what Robin wanted though, it seemed. After the student let out a yawn, he tugged at Chrom’s ear. In response to this, he jolted forward and out of Robin’s reach, chest shivering with nigh-confused laughter. Still, his eyes stared away and away from the white-haired English major.

“Chrom, look at me,” Robin demanded, ending with a sigh, and a low, but impactful, “please.” His tone shocked the fibers in Chrom's body. Reluctantly, the boy with blue hair swiveled his head back towards Robin, who in turn, pulled him back against their shared pillow.

A toothy smile made itself clear on Robin’s face. Something about it, though, felt disingenuous. It felt passive, and Chrom never knew Robin to be the type prone to passive aggression. Chrom wondered if he did something wrong… if everything he’d been doing up until now was just wrong.

The smile was erased promptly and replaced with a somber demeanor. Chrom was right, it was passive. He filled up his lungs with oxygen before letting out a quaking breath. He didn’t know what he did wrong, Robin was upset, which meant Chrom was upset, and that meant that he was going to be a wreck to talk to, and… he couldn’t bear to sit through the haze that fogged his eyesight. He hated everything right now. Why was he in such shambles? What about right now, this moment, made him feel like a fright, or a worry, or a good-for-nothing? All of the sudden, a woozy tingle shuddered through his head and his body, and he curled his toes in discomfort. Again, he tore his eyes from his friend. _Not this, never this_ , Chrom said to himself, perturbed at his own agitation.

Some of what he thought earlier, _no_ , it was so wrong, he was so dead-wrong about his previous notions that concerned these feelings. Whenever he looked at Robin, he didn’t want him to feel the weight of Chrom’s essence pulling him under; he wanted his whole world to be nothing short of perfect, and seeing him upset like this… it hurt so bad. Chrom’s panic enlarged as he took notice of the hot lump in his throat that matched the tickles in the corners of his eyes. He was wrecked, tonight. He could never explain why. Everything sort of reached a climax as he felt Robin take his hand.

“Hey, Chrom, are you alright? What’s going on?” Robin asked. The buzzing in his brain halted for just a moment because, Robin, he needed to focus on Robin for just a moment. Robin needed him, too. He shook his head this time, refusing to even discuss the turmoil rattling his head. So badly, though, did he want to say something.

“You look like you’re having a panic attack,” Robin said, low and gentle. Chrom shook his head again, was it really that obvious? All things considered, Robin was so perceptive, so it would be typical of him to overstate something like this.

“Chrom, can you maybe just… listen to me?” he suggested, sweet and dewy in his words.

“But I… I’m so stupid for waking you, I upset you, and I just don’t… understand…” Chrom found himself trailing off as Robin grabbed one of his hands with both of his. One hand spooned it gently, holding Chrom’s hand upward, fingers loosely laced between Chrom’s own nimble, calloused units. The other hand was rubbing meek circles into the creases of Chrom’s palm, shooting delicate sensations up his forearm. The motion seemed to wash over his body and really infuse a peaceful state of mind.

Robin uttered a few words before closing his eyes and letting a passage from a novel Chrom wished he knew pass over his lips like poetry, like it belonged there.

“ _I was something that lay under the sun and felt it, like the pumpkins, and I did not want to be anything more. I was entirely happy. Perhaps we feel like that when we die and become a part of something entire, whether it is sun and air, or goodness and knowledge. At any rate, that is happiness; to be dissolved into something complete and great. When it comes to one, it comes as naturally as sleep._ ”

Each word was enunciated with such beauty and precision, and it was just an excerpt from a book, but… Chrom couldn’t help but think it meant so much more than just that. A flowery and meaningful passage it was, yet the whole time Chrom felt his gaze wander towards Robin’s moving lips out of simple desire to see how his mouth produced such fluent and exquisite language. It made him somnolent, almost; not in a bad or boring way, but in a soothing and relaxing way. His worries were almost doused, yet he still felt the weight of Robin’s apparent despondency. Finally, he spoke up.

“Robin, did I upset you?”

Robin scoffed. “What are you talking about? Why would you have hurt me?”

Chrom immediately felt stupid. He looked away from his friend(had he moved closer to him than he was before?) and shook his head.

“I… I’m not sure. Just… forget it. Sorry,” Chrom affirmed, which he assumed was not a surefire way to go about ending a conversation.

“I mean, there is one thing,” Robin said with certainty. He tilted his head and kept his eyes tuned on their joined hands. Chrom, looking up with furrowed eyebrows, dreaded the words that would follow.

“I’m tired of you pretending,” Robin stated quietly with a shake of his own head.

Chrom opened his mouth. He wasn’t even too sure what he was talking about, he was filled with… pure shock.

“Pretending…” he whispered, like it was a hex.

“Don’t make me say it, Chrom,” Robin laughed, while looking up from where his eyes were fixed. He looked at his friend. He turned on his side, which sadly forced him to remove his hands from Chrom’s. Though he looked pretty content on his side, he pushed himself to sit with his legs crossed in front of the boy with blue hair, who was still relaxed against the pillow pinned to the headboard.

Chrom didn’t think he knew what Robin was talking about; he didn’t want to confront this thought, either. What _pretending_ was able to be performed between the pairing? He couldn’t counterfeit a single thing, besides the weird nervousness that plagued his whole mind and body every time Robin did, well, anything. The thoughts he pushed away, they were just so… unthinkable, and they weren’t Chrom. Pretending wasn’t a thing that the two of them did.

“I’m done pretending, myself…” Robin uttered.

Well, there goes the whole pretending thing. Robin was very tired. Chrom almost just wanted to put him to sleep and forget about everything that’s went on.

“Chrom, please, just… work with me here! Are you really that dense?” Robin scuffled closer, chuckles littering his words as he knocked Chrom on the side of the head. Cheeks inflamed, Chrom looked down, laughter brimming at his throat. The duo’s proximity couldn’t be ignored by him, who's body seemed to be begging for more and more comfort from the boy sitting so quietly across from him.

Pretend usually wasn’t Chrom’s forte. Was he feigning his friend without even knowing it? Were his feelings all a part of this? Did they all culminate to… to something like this? Where he longed for Robin’s touch, and wanted to feel those lyrical lips kiss his neck, and wanted to finger through that milky, tousled mop of hair?

Oh boy.

As Chrom’s eyes fell to Robin’s lips in submission, he might have realized that he was pretending… for his own sake. To save his own dignity, or something like that.

Was this even real? Chrom didn’t know this side of himself; he had never met him.

Was this even that bad, though...?

Like a tactician succeeding in seeing through an enemy’s scheme, Robin grinned slyly. He finally hooked onto the aura that Chrom was releasing; an aura showing that he now understood what he was supposed to have been keeping from his roommate. All of his words, all of his actions... they played into Chrom’s realization that, maybe he was a little dense.

Robin’s hand found its place on Chrom’s cheek, and it rested there, soft as a silk moth wing. His fingers were so slender and smooth, each one like a thread of cotton fiber. A euphoric high encompassed Chrom’s body as Robin leaned into his reclined disposition and brought their mouths together in a kiss. All Chrom could say was that he was thrown into seventh heaven. He was hypnotized. Robin tasted better than what his imagination could ever evoke. His lips were like citrus as he swept his tongue over Chrom’s own; they were soft like the skin of a peach. He finally had his chance to run his hands through those glossy, silver locks, too. Chrom’s senses overflowed with _Robin_ and everything about him that just made Chrom feel so giddy and hot.

He smiled into the kiss before lifting Robin again, reminiscent of when the student woke up just a few minutes prior. Robin straddled his waist, and Chrom repressed a flustered moan as his body burned at the grind of their hips. At the feverish connection of their lips, and as Robin slipped his tongue through his partner’s teeth, that same unchaste moan surfaced, much to Chrom’s mortification. It was silenced, however, by Robin’s tentative sucking of Chrom’s bottom lip, which shut him up for sure. Just as he thought his partner was done, he bit down and pulled away, leaving Chrom breathing heavily as he watched Robin pierce his gaze with a cheeky smile.

Without saying a word, Robin moved his teeth to Chrom’s neck, and as if he was fulfilling Chrom’s unworded carnal desires. He planted zealous kisses all down his neck and collarbone.

With his hand knitted through Robin’s hair, he was at a loss for words. He wanted to pause for just a moment, take everything in, because, _wow_. It really did happen out of nowhere. Chrom was still struck dead by his feelings but sidetracked by his best friend propped in his lap.

Chrom opened his eyes after a bout with pleasure, and moved his eyes down to Robin. The white haired boy must have felt Chrom’s chin graze the nest that was his head of hair. Robin backed away from the other’s neck and looked up into his eyes.

 _You’re beautiful. I love you._ He wasn’t about to let his own mouth betray him by uttering those words. His body felt like he had just been struck by the spell of a Thunder tome. Parylized, but ecstatic with energy that he couldn’t release.

Messily assembling his audacity, he breathed out, “Robin?” He brought his gaze to stare back at Robin’s handsome, black pupils.

“Yeah?” the white-haired student replied.

Chrom honestly didn’t know where he was going. Maybe... he should just keep making out with his best friend. Robin, however, quick to read his mind, as always, pressed a chaste kiss to the side of Chrom’s nose. Immediately flustered by the sweet course of action, Chrom smiled lopsidedly and blushed an intense pink. He ran his hand across the bangs of snowy hair that sat unkempt on Robin’s forehead. Another kiss on the cheek from Robin was all it took for Chrom to know that he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

A newfound talent of Robin’s seemed to be able to so easily shift the atmosphere between the two of them.

“Look, I don’t know what took so long,” Robin spoke up with an empathetic cock of his head. “I might just call you a dumbass for it.” They both laughed in unison.

“I was sitting on my hands for too long,” Robin admitted, hanging his head and shaking it remorsefully. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to make a first move. You’re just like that,” Robin teased while wrapping one of his arms around Chrom’s neck. In return, the blue-haired student snaked his arms around Robin’s torso, pulling him just that much closer. Before he could lean in to steal yet another kiss from his friend, Robin placed a quick finger on his lips. Taken aback, he let his mouth hang open in pseudo-offense. Robin, quickly amused, chuckled. His own cheeks were flushed with a peachy pink as he opened his mouth to continue.

“I, uh… I actually, kind'a…” Robin moved one of his hands to rub at the back of his neck. He averted his gaze from Chrom’s, the other student appearing a bit lost with his furrowed brow and evident frown.

“I kind of wanted to get Taco Bell,” Robin said, lips pulled into a contrite, toothy smile.

“Taco Bell is gross, though,” Chrom debated. He shook his head in second-hand embarrassment for his friend. He couldn’t believe that Robin enjoyed eating at that fast food restaurant that was just a sour mockery of Mexican food’s true splendor. He was a bit of a glutton, though, and it was precious.

“Oh, come on…” Robin rolled his eyes. “Don’t you want to dine on a Cheesy Gordita Crunch, under the moonlight, at twelve in the morning? Sounds like paradise to me.”

That did sound quite nice. It sounded perfect, actually. Chrom couldn’t think of a single thing he wanted more than to eat an excessively cheesy, sad excuse of a taco with Robin, newfound feelings swirling in his stomach, under the midnight glow of the moon.

He paused for a moment, and nodded. “Sure,” he said with a gratifying smile.

“ _Hell_ yes!” Much to Chrom’s chagrin, Robin leapt from his settlement on his friend’s lap. He reached both of his hands out, and Chrom took hold of them.

He hoped that their voyage to the local Taco Bell would commence something that would last a long, long time. Pulling Robin into one final, loving kiss on the lips after they slipped both of their shoes on, he tugged his friend out the door, simply jubilant with expectancy.

Maybe his feelings weren’t so foreign, after all. He’d have to figure that out for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> God thank you so much for reading!!! I really do appreciate it. This is actually one of my older works, but I still think it's so precious and I can't believe I didn't finish it and upload it earlier hehe. Tbh I always dig a good fic where one of them is like "god I want to kiss this one right here. Wtf??? What does that mean???? I'm sure we're just good friends" ABAHBSHBARBHBRAHBRA IT'S SO FUNNY ALALALEWAMSKDFSJFFJDS. I can see chrom doing it CLEAR AS DAY 
> 
> ALSO no shade towards taco bell OMG everyone knows their shit nasty but still eat it like damn 💀 
> 
> Aight! Give me a comment about what you thought, if you'd like! Have a great rest of your day, or night.


End file.
